Outer Limits
by lexiecullen17
Summary: Off Limits fantasy outtake of the ending of Chapter 25. What if Jasper hadn't fled the apartment?


**AN: Let me reiterate that this is a fantasy sequence. It will include J/E/B threesome (although the boys don't partake in one another…), so if that's not your thing. Don't read it! There…I warned you. Now you have nothing to complain about in those regards. **

**For further clarification, this starts off with the end of "Off Limits" Chapter 25, but…continues into something…um…else?**

**Love you kids. Thanks to everyone who asked for it. Nice to know that there are people as perverted as me out there.**

BPOV

I thrust the vibrator in and out with the steady beat of the song. I knew I was panting loudly, and I'm sure our neighbors could hear the loud moans ripping from my chest, but I couldn't control it. It just felt too amazing. Just then the song moved to Nine Inch Nail's "Closer." The slow thrusting continued as Trent Reznor screeched out, "I wanna fuck you like an animal," over the home speakers. Slow waves started building, and finally I couldn't go slow anymore. I moaned heedlessly as I picked up the pace with the vibrator. I started pulling it all the way out and running it over my clit before pushing it back in. I started mumbling Edward's name, imaging it was his cock inside me, pulsing, pushing, thrusting…GAH!

I climaxed with maximum force, my toes curling as I continued to push against the vibrator screaming Edward's name. As I was in the midst of coming down from my extreme high, I heard Edward's voice mumble something from the living room.

_Finally, my bunny's home. He missed quite the show, though. Yes he did._

Sighing contentedly, I opened my eyes calling out to Edward as I propped myself up towards the door. Edward stood in the doorway with one hand on his cock already.

_Oh my God. Was he watching me and touching himself?_

A new surge of wetness ran down my core as I thought about our simultaneous masturbation.

"New toy?" he inquired, stalking towards the bed, eyes trained on the now stilled vibrator in my hand.

I nodded and yawned sleepily.

"Oh, no you don't," he growled, pulling his pants down in a swift movement. "We're not done playing yet." His eyes darkened as he threw his shirt off and climbed over me.

"What do you want to play?" I teased, sitting up on my elbows.

"When did you get this?" he asked, taking the vibrator from my hand and inspecting it for himself.

"One of your many presents from my Black Friday shopping trip."

"You've had this for five days and didn't share it with me?" he asked incredulously. "That's just mean, Bel," he pouted.

"You know what else is mean?" I added. "Having to watch you all night without being able to touch you, you bastard."

"That was NOT my idea – trust me," he laughed, shifting against me so I could now feel his very prominent erection against his thigh. I pushed myself further up, letting Edward roll back into a kneeling position.

I grabbed his cock and began stroking slowly. Edward hissed loudly and wrapped his hand over mine, pressing harder. "But…now…ah…I still…fuck…want to…play," he breathed heavily.

I smirked and left his cock to reach under the bed once again. "Well, lucky for you, there's a remote," I laughed, raising one of my eyebrows.

Instead of returning my hand to him, I pressed my mouth to the tip of his erection. I opened my mouth and wrapped my lips around his head. He groaned loudly and placed one hand on the back of my head to try and push me farther down.

_Not so fast, my dear. _

I pulled back with a loud pop and looked up into his confused eyes. "Bella? What the hell?"

"Play nice," I warned, returning my lips only to the head of his penis.

"Oh, I'll play fucking nice," he growled, pushing the vibrator back into my still wet core. I groaned in surprise around his cock, which jumped in return. Slowly, I pushed my lips down the shaft so my cheek was almost hitting his hip. "Oh, fuck!" Edward cried, as he pumped the vibrator into me faster. Just then, it slipped out slightly, and so I decided to take over for Edward.

I removed his hand from the vibrator and instead pushed the remote towards him instead. He smirked as I continued to fuck myself as I bobbed up and down. The vibrations increased suddenly, and I couldn't help but moan loudly around his cock. Edward continued to thrust harder as I sucked, feeling my own impending climax with each thrust.

Soon, I was moaning constantly. Edward, the unforgiving bastard that he is, increased the vibration speed on the remote to the max, and threw it aside as he continued to thrust. He brought both of his hands to the back of my head, guiding me faster and faster. Like a tidal wave, my own orgasm crashed over me, making me moan, convulse, and shudder onto his still hardening cock.

I continued to pleasure myself as Edward steadily approached his own climax. Finally, his cock twitched and I swallowed him down. As he was softening in my mouth, I continued to lick him and clean him off, but Edward was having none of that. He pushed me back down on the bed and reclaimed the vibrator. As he ran the vibrator over my clit and then back into my core, the only sounds in the room were our mutual heavy breathing and my breathy groans of pleasure. Finally, I clenched down on the vibrator as one of Edward leaned down to capture my panting mouth with his.

Exhausted, Edward collapsed onto my chest and pushed the vibrator out of his way. "Wow," was all he could say.

I chuckled. "Yeah, um…wow is right."

"No, seriously, Bella. That was the hottest thing I think I've ever witnessed. If you wanted to fuck yourself while I'm fucking your mouth every time…I'd be perfectly okay with that," he laughed.

"Isn't that like every girl's dream?" He sat up, looking at me with one eyebrow raised in question. "Two guys at the same time?" I clarified.

Just then, I heard a breathy, "shit," from the doorway and some clunking sounds. My eyes widened as I turned to the door.

_Holy fuck. Is that…_

"Jasper?" I called out nervously. I blinked my eyes hard, hoping that I was dreaming. "E..edward?" my voice cracked, turning back to him, but his eyes were trained on Jasper's.

Edward blushed and shook his head, peering at Jasper through his thick lashes. "Seriously, J?" he asked, nodding his head towards Jasper's hand which was attempting to clean cum off of the other one.

"Uh, I…" Jasper stuttered. "I didn't mean to…"

"Didn't mean to what?" Edward inquired. "Didn't mean to watch me and my girlfriend indulge in our sex life or didn't mean to cum while watching us?" he added too nonchalantly.

"Fuck, dude, do you have to say it like that?" Jasper sighed, continuing to clean himself up. It was just then that I realized that both Edward and I were completely naked, and Jasper had been watching us.

_Oh my fucking God._

I reached for the comforter, but Edward grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head.

"No, no, Bella. Why would you want to cover yourself up?" he grinned wickedly, throwing the comforter to the ground and climbing back over me. He kissed my neck softly, and I couldn't help it. I reacted the way I always do when I have Edward over me. My entire body flushed, and I could feel another surge of wetness seep down my thighs.

"Um, maybe because your best friend is only a few feet away from us. Do you really want him to see me naked?" I laughed nervously.

"I think it's a little too late to be worried about that," Edward sighed, kissing my forehead in a misplaced gesture of comfort.

Just then, I did something I shouldn't have. I turned my head to the door, only to see Jasper's eyes raking over my naked body. I bit my lip as my body reacted to his intense gaze. I had spent a good six months of my life fantasizing about the man currently taking in my naked form, and my post-coital state was clearly clouding my judgment.

_Did it just get really hot in here?_

I squirmed underneath Edward, trying in vain to get some sort of friction going, while keeping my eyes trained on Jasper. Edward turned his head, following my eye line and chuckled softly, brushing a hand up my arm, making me break into goose bumps.

"It doesn't look like either of you mind," Edward smirked. He nodded to Jasper, and they shared some meaningful look.

Jasper approached the bed slowly, and I was completely motionless.

_Was this actually happening? This couldn't be real, could it? Did I die from sensation overload and this is what happens in heaven?_

It was just then that it all clicked. This wasn't something new. This had DEFINITELY happened before…just not with me. _Oh, God_. I started breathing even more heavily as Jasper pulled his shirt off, revealing his still unbuttoned pants. I could see the tip of his erection, and I had an irrational desire to pull his pants off with my teeth.

_Where did THAT come from?_

I looked back to Edward, who was still hovering over me. His eyes darkened as he looked back at me with curiosity. "Is this okay?" he asked, running his hands up and down my arms slowly.

I think I nodded, but I couldn't be sure because all of my attention was focused on Jasper, who was now pulling off his pants. I wanted to reach out and stop him so I could do it myself, but I was completely immobilized by Edward's body and my current state of obvious shock.

"But…I don't understand," I asked, simply curious. "I've played never have I ever with both of you, and I just know that neither of you have hooked up with someone of the same sex…unless you lied so you wouldn't have to answer in public?" I hypothesized.

"We don't touch each other," Edward explained. "We both touch you," he continued, pointing to himself and Jasper. "I never said I've never had a threesome."

I groaned involuntarily as both of them laughed softly.

"You weren't kidding about her loving kinky sex," Jasper laughed, speaking up for the first time.

"You told Jasper about the kind of sex we have?" I asked Edward as he moved to my right side, sighing and closing my eyes as his light touch moved over my arms and onto my neck and right breast.

"Jasper and I used to share everything," Edward explained in between soft kisses to my neck. I shivered as I felt the bed dip down on the left side. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to look at Jasper. He looked so god damned eager, and I couldn't help but be excited by the prospect of two guys at the same time…and not just any guys—my guys.

_Thank God Emmett is gone for the night._

"Everything?" I moaned as Edward brought his mouth to my breast and his hand to the other.

"Is that okay with you, Bella?" Jasper asked sincerely. "I wouldn't have come in, I swear, but I heard you say that thing about two guys at once and…"

"And what?" I moaned as Edward's tongue probed at my nipple, sucking it into his mouth.

"And Edward told me that you may have had a crush on me for a while, and I'm not going to lie and tell you that I've never thought about sleeping with you…" Jasper continued, clearly embarrassed, although I have no idea why.

I should have been furious with Edward, but I couldn't help but be too turned on by Jasper's confession. Jasper had thought about having sex with me. No…Jasper had thought about having sex with me and Edward.

_Fuuuuccckkk._

I clutched Edward's head closer to my chest, and he chuckled like a jackass around my breast. Jasper moved one of his hands tentatively to my lower thigh and stroked softly.

My breath hitched, and I nodded enthusiastically. "It's fine, Jasper. Every thing is fine…" I moaned as Jasper moved his hand to the inside of my knee.

Just then, two things happened at once. Edward moved his head so he was now kissing my mouth, with his hands expertly massaging my chest, and Jasper moved in between my thighs. I was in very serious danger of spontaneously combusting at any second.

Edward pulled my tongue into his mouth as Jasper kissed my clit gently. "Fuck!" I gasped into Edward's mouth. Their synchronized movements should have concerned me, but I couldn't think past my state of arousal. Edward moved both of our tongues back into my mouth as Jasper's tongue probed into my center for the first time.

I had never experienced this kind of sensory overload before. There were hands EVERYWHERE. Jasper ran his hands in a circuit starting at the inside of my knee, working their way towards my center, but flaring out over my hip and back down to my knee. Edward's hands were busy pulling my nipples, while mine were knotted firmly in his hair, keeping him attached to my mouth.

Sadly, Edward pulled away, but trailed down to lick and suck at my neck. Not so sadly, Jasper took that exact moment to move his mouth to suck on my clit. HARD. Involuntarily, my thighs moved closer together as my hands wrapped themselves in Jasper's blonde locks. I made some sort of strangled moaning sound, embarrassing myself completely.

Both Edward and Jasper laughed simultaneously, spurring on my massive orgasm suddenly.

Breathing heavily, I saw Edward reach for a condom as I felt Jasper kiss up my hip and side in sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. Finally, Jasper reached my face, tentatively capturing my lips with his. He pulled back and watched for my reaction. "Thank you, Jasper," I breathed, pulling his mouth back to mine again. This time, he had no problem deepening the kiss, and I felt some sort of sick satisfaction tasting myself in his mouth.

Suddenly, I was wrenched from Jasper's grip by Edward's callused fingers. They pressed firmly into my sides as he lifted and pulled my hips up, so I was now on all fours with him kneeling behind me.

I looked up to be greeted with the sight of Jasper's cock. It was the first time in the evening that I'd been able to take a real look at him, and let's just say I was NOT disappointed. He was fully erect, and I couldn't help but stare.

I felt Edward press a soft kiss in between my shoulder blades before leaning down to my ear and whispering, "How are you doing, baby?"

"Really good," I laughed, as he kissed my cheek. "Excellent, even."

Feeling daring and in control, I reached for Jasper's hips and pulled him directly in front of my face. He shuffled along the bed accordingly, knowing that Edward's grip had me pretty much immobilized. I licked up his shaft slowly before running my tongue around the entirety of his head.

Jasper's head fell back as he breathed out a husky, "Please, Bella…"

I looked up at his wanton face, practically begging me to give him more, but it was now my time to tease him. I raked my nails up and down his thighs as I felt Edward perform a similar pattern on the backs of mine. I shuddered as one of his long fingers stroked my wet slit before removing it and sucking on it himself.

"Isn't she delicious, J?" Edward asked.

_God, I wish I could see his face right now._

Jasper nodded and smirked at Edward. "Let's see if she feels the same way about me," he laughed, thrusting his hips toward my mouth again.

"Patience, Jasper," I cooed, stroking his shaft gently.

"We're not good at that," Edward groaned, finally sheathing himself in me.

_Oh, yes. It has been a LONG day without your cock, bunny._

As Edward began to thrust into me slowly, I continued licking Jasper gently. Seconds later, pre cum appeared on his tip, and I sucked it off in excitement. Jasper moaned a loud, "Yes," in appreciation before I slid down his cock further.

I had never felt so full in my entire life. I swallowed around Jasper, while continuing to push back against Edward's thrusting hips. It was still too slow, though. I moved my mouth away from Jasper to call out, "Faster AND harder, Edward," before moving back to my ministrations. Edward picked up his own speed, and I matched it on Jasper. A collective groan of appreciation was heard through out the room.

I wanted the night to last forever, but as I approached my climax, I knew that we were drawing to a close. I should have known that Edward wouldn't want Jasper to actually have intercourse with me. Despite his ability to share, I recognized a spark of jealousy in his possessive hand movements and thrusting.

I sucked harder, and I felt Jasper twitch and spill into my mouth with sudden force, grabbing onto my shoulders and shaking underneath my touch. At the same time, Edward reached underneath me to stroke my clit, sending us both into a simultaneous orgasm. I had never felt more powerful as a woman in my entire life. I brought two men to orgasm at the same time. Wow.

Sweating, I collapsed onto my stomach next to Jasper, who was still panting beside me. I reached out and kissed him again as Edward removed the condom and cleaned up. The bed dipped behind me, and I rolled over to face Edward. He was smiling, a look of adoration clear in his eyes.

"I love you, Edward," I sighed, pressing my lips to his. "And thank you for that, Jasper," I smiled over my shoulder.

"I'm sure the pleasure was all mine," Jasper laughed. He paused, looking at Edward's and my skeptical faces. "Okay, well, maybe not ALL mine…but…you get it. I love you both," he smiled.

"We love you, too, J," Edward chuckled, nuzzling his nose into my shoulder before yawning loudly.

The night's exertion finally overtook us, and we fell asleep just like that.

.

.

.

"That's honestly your ultimate fantasy? Like, in all these months we've been together, that's the ULTIMATE?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Well, it WAS," I blushed. "Of course, now I've moved on…"

"Jasper joked about having a threesome with us that night, you know," he laughed.

I choked on my cocktail. "Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah—that's why I freaked out so hard when I saw him come in. Fuck…if I had known…I probably wouldn't have minded THAT much…" he laughed.

"Maybe another time, bunny," I winked.

"Uh, yeah, I don't think so," he growled grabbing my hips and pulling me to straddle him. "You're all mine now, my dear. I don't believe in sharing. Although, I wouldn't mind playing with that present again," he laughed, pulling my "Black Friday vibrator" (as Edward had so cleverly dubbed it) out of our bedside table.

"Of course you wouldn't," I sighed before planting a large kiss on Edward's smiling lips. "And don't worry, Edward Cullen. You're all the man I'll ever need. Unless Carlisle's interested…" I joked. I squealed as Edward growled again and threw us back down on the couch, him hovering over me.

"No, you're all mine now."

"All yours," I conceded before pulling Edward down to me and partaking in some of our own private fun…just the two of us.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Um…so, yeah. Is it hot in here, or is that just me? Whew. Bella's got a crazy, vivid imagination, doesn't she? Haha. If you loved it or hated it, let me know. Reviews are my muse ;)**


End file.
